Eyesight Test
by Starlite1997
Summary: "Best friends forever" The terms stays in their friendship, but things tend to get more heated. What happens then? Shrug it aside 'til your shoulders hurt. That doesn't work forever. A vivid friendship or an undeveloped love. These two really need to get their eyes checked.


_**Yuki: Grr… Star and Lite are coming back soon…**_

_**Mina: And to think we'd be happy!**_

_**Jess: But Lite told us Star's been depressed lately, she's not even happy they're in Hokkaido, probably 'cos they haven't found a Fubuki cosplayer… yet**_

_**Mina: So we made this for Star, using her OC Urate! Oh, and Lite's Merashii!**_

"Encore! Keep singing!" 'Masa-kun is a good singer, and great with his guitar, maybe one day we can sing a duet!' Urate thought as she, Kariya, and everyone one else who populated Sun Garden, joined together for 'family bonding' in a large room. Kariya smiled, and a genuine one at that, "You want an encore? Ha! Can I get Urate to step onstage?" Urate smiled, 'He really can read my mind!' and ran up next to him, "Can we sing my song?" He nodded. 'He's really happy when he plays his guitar' She thought before starting her favorite song, Roku-chou-nen to Ichiya Monogatari , or as her friends in America would say, A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night.

"Shiranai shiranai ano miminari wa, yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta!" Urate sang as she finished the song. She gazed into the crowd of people and Hiroto ran up to hug her, "What kind of people would do that to their kids!" She gave an awkward laugh before pushing him off, "Eh, bad ones?" And she pulled at Kariya to follow her out the door. Urate sighed, "That was weird" He nodded, "Oh yeah, just where are we going?" "To Tenma's place, I get bored easily" And she dashed off full speed, to where that soccer-freak lived, Kariya trailing behind her.

She knocked on the door, most impatiently. If Aki didn't open the door when she did, there would have been a hole where Urate had been pounding. And she would use her usual, 'It was a woodpecker' excuse. She smiled, "Hello, Kino-san!" And as usual, invited herself in. Kariya rubbed the back of his head, "Is Tenma in?" "Yes, come in" And she lead him to the staircase. As he walked up the final stair, he could see Urate and Tenma racing to the other side of the hall. So far Tenma had a stronger lead. But Urate tried using something she learned at a practice and ended up tripping over her feet. Her face quite still, as she landed head-first on the wooden floor.

Kariya raced up to her side, "Are you alright!" She tilted her head, "Who are you again?" Kariya froze, "What do you mean?" Urate looked at him, "I have no idea who you are?" Kariya panicked, "Oh my god! What's wrong with Urate?" He shifted his blame to Tenma, "It was your fault for making her ra-" He turned around to see Urate laughing her head off, "Hah! That look on your face was golden! I gotta text Merashii about this!" Tenma laughed along with her, "I was in on it too Kariya!" And the two being mentioned quietly snuck out the window knowing the teal-haired boy was currently trying to kill them. And as the brunette speed into the house he said, "Bye Urate!" And locked the door, which left Urate to fend for herself.

"Masa-kun! Put me down!" He quickly put his hand over her mouth, "Shh, I don't want anyone to think I'm a rapist" "Sad fact kids, when you put your hand on someone's mouth and try dragging them back to your place in broad daylight, in most eyes, you look EVEN MORE like a rapist" Merashii said from afar, she had just exited Shindou's house. Kariya shot a glare at her, "What would you know?" She sighed, "Since I found 10,000 yen and bought a doujinshi with 2400 of it" And she held up a book with a picture of a teal-haired boy and a brunette embracing each other. Kariya shivered, "I never understood why girls buy that crap… Wait, why do those two look exactly like-" Urate cut him off, "Anyways, what are you gonna do with the rest?" Merashii smiled and handed her sister and her friend a list, "We my friends, are throwing a party"

Kariya looked at her, "Is your mom gonna go for it?" Merashii rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I need you to get some stuff while I mail the invitations, 'kay? Bye!" And she skipped off back towards her house. "Sometimes, I think that she only uses us" Kariya muttered as they turned around and started walking to a nearby store. Urate jumped on Kariya's back. "Carry me!" He sighed, "I'm tired! Get off!" She clung on tight, "Never!" He continued to shake ferociously, "What about when I have to sleep?" "Even then!" Urate said, and that caused Kariya to laugh as he turned around to run to Sun Garden.

When Kariya entered the place with Urate on his back, a few people got the wrong ideas. And three people thought the exact same, 'I knew we shouldn't have put a computer in his room!'

Kariya raced in and laid down on his bed, "Goodnight!" "I have to tell Merashii about me staying over" Urate said while letting so of the boy. Kariya laughed and tucked her arms under his stomach, "Nope! You can't ever let go!" Urate squirmed around, "This is wrong!" "Why?" Kariya asked, finding no reason why it was inappropriate at the time. Urate gave him a sigh, "Because I'm the one on top!" After a few seconds of embarrassment, a fine grin spread across Kariya's face, "How about we change that?" And he flipped their positions.

Urate wiggled around under him, "I'm gonna call Tominaga-san and tell her you're a rapist" Kariya panicked and let her go, "Don't even joke like that!" "Don't worry _Jun-Jun _will still live you" Urate said while rolling to her side to sleep. Kariya stared into her eyes, "You know that rapist thing doesn't sound too bad right now"

_**Jess: Che, when Star gets back she'll probably be mad**_

_**Yuki: But 'til then, who cares! And the doujinshi was a KazeEndou titled Yumedakedo Yumejanakatta we saw on eBay!**_

_**Mina: And as Star would say**_

_**Jess: Mata Ne!**_


End file.
